What If – A Glimpse Through The Years
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Summary: So I have a recent obsession with R&S after watching his death during the 50th. I have several stories that need completing. I am going to post this first to see if I gain interest. Since my laptop crashed the other stories I posted won't be finished. I have trouble rewriting. This is a look at their relationship through the years.
1. Chapter 1

What If – A Glimpse Through The Years

Summary: So I have a recent obsession with R&S after watching his death during the 50th. I have several stories that need completing. I am going to post this first to see if I gain interest. Since my laptop crashed the other stories I posted won't be finished. I have trouble rewriting. This is a look at their relationship through the years. Starts with the shooting at Luke's.

Chapter 1

Shooting at Luke's

Robin had sneaked out to Luke's to see Stone. She was worried about him. He had warned her to stay away from the club because he needed to lay low but when she hadn't heard from him she went searching for him. She spotted him leaving the club in a panic.

"Oh my god Stone. I read the papers. What is going on? I have been so worried about you." He looked at her.

"What are you doing here Robin?" He spotted the car as it pulled up slowly. He threw himself on top of her behind on of the parked cars.

"Stone! What is going on?" She shouted.

"Shsh. Just stay down." He whispered holding her. The bullets stopped.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"I don't know." He rocked her.

"Where did they go?" She asked frantically.

"Sonny's." He said quietly.

"Oh my god, Brenda!" She got up to run to Sonny's. He tried to stop her but he was hit. In the adrenaline he didn't feel it.

"Robin wait." He called. Then he cried out in pain. She ran to him.

"You've been hit. Where does it hurt?" He grabbed his shoulder. She helped him out of his jacket and put pressure on the wound. Benny walked up.

"Stone has been hit. I am taking him to GH. Brenda is up there and I think they went up to Sonny's. Please make sure she is okay. You have to make sure she is okay." Benny looked at her.

"I will take care of her. You take care of him." Benny pulled out his gun then made his way to Sonny's.

"Robin I need to check on Sonny. He may need my help." She looked at him. She controlled her anger.

"You don't carry a gun Stone and if you did it would be hard to shoot. You are losing a lot of blood." He lifted his shirt to show his gun.

"Well then we will use it to make sure we get out of here safely." She took it.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"I know how to shoot. Sonny has his men and Luke. You are going to the hospital." She insisted. Seeing how worried she was and nervous about her with a gun he went hesitantly.

Robin and Stone returned to Sonny's once he was bandaged up at the hospital. It was a flesh wound the bullet went straight through. Brenda hugged them both. She had cuts that were bandaged.

"I am so glad you are okay." They hugged.

"What happened?" Robin asked Brenda. She was horrified when Brenda explained the series of events that took place.

"That must have been awful. I am so glad that you are okay." They hugged. "Stone covered me and we hid behind a car but he was hit in the shoulder."

Sonny looked at Stone. "It was just a flesh wound. I am okay." Sonny nodded outside. They walked out of the apartment.

"I want you to lie low for a while. I am taking care of it." Stone looked at him. He battled the feelings of fear that crept up within him. Things were getting larger than he expected with increasing amounts of danger. Still he was loyal and he wouldn't back down.

"I am good. I am not going to abandon you. Scully?" Stone questioned.

"The less you know the better. You will know what you need to. I put you into the L&B business because I want better for you. You understand?" Stone sighed.

"I got it but I am here. Whatever you need." They man hug.

Stone walked back in. Sonny looked at Brenda. "Robin let's go upstairs for a minute. Mac will probably be banging down the door soon." He reached for her.

Stone and Robin sat on his bed in silence. He knew that she was scared and angry. He looked at her.

"Say something." He said.

"Is this what you want? The bigger Sonny gets the more danger he will be in and by extension the more danger you will be in." her eyes held his.

"One could argue that the bigger he gets the less danger. I can't get into details Robin but it is his business not mine. I am getting in on L&B business and helping out at Luke's." She sighed.

"You once told me that people come to Luke's have a good time with no bullets." He licked his lips.

"I did say that. But this could have happened anywhere Robin. It could have happened on the pier." She turned to him.

"Come with me to New Haven." Her eyes pleaded with him. He brushed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"We talked about this." Frustration bubbled up inside of her.

"I am sure you could find something to do. You could enroll in classes for your GED and then maybe take some classes at a junior college. We could get a little apartment. What is so wrong with that?" He sighed.

"L&B is here. I am starting something here. I can enroll in a GED class here and take some classes here too if I have the time." She shook her head.

"Did you hear what happened to Brenda? What if it were me in that shower? What if she had been hit?" He looked at her. He didn't want to think of the possibility.

"I get what you are saying Robin. Still we agreed to disagree on this. I am loyal to Sonny. He is a brother to me. I love you more than anything. You are starting to sound as though you want me to make a choice." She sighed.

"I cannot ask you to choose but consider your options. Coming with me does not mean that you have to be less of a brother to Sonny. Brenda is like my sister and I am sure we will continue having just as strong a bond while I am gone." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I will not put myself in harm's way. I will not get involved in the business. Sonny doesn't want me involved anyway. That is the best that I can give you." He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. He could see uncertainty and sadness.

"I am so scared Stone. I was so scared for you." He hugged her.

"I know. I am sorry you had to see that. You shouldn't have been here." He whispered.

"I can accept your terms but you have to promise not to shut me out. Don't stay away for days for my safety. If you must you have to call me all the time." He looked at her.

"I can do that. I promise you." He kissed her.

Brenda walked in. "Mac is here." Stone looked at Robin.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you but I will be grounded for at least a couple of weeks. At least he will try anyway." She kissed him.

Chapter 2

Mac had it out with Robin. He forbade her to go to Sonny's again but she refused to listen. He paced in front of her.

"You are the only family I have left. You could have died tonight." She couldn't argue with that.

"But I didn't. I love you uncle Mac. I love you like my own father. Please don't ask me to choose. I will be going off to college soon. This is my life. I am capable of making my own decisions. I love him and none of this changes that. He is not a thug or a hood. He does what I do at the Outback for Luke's. I have lived a dangerous life and I have seen a lot in my seventeen years. I will not allow fear to keep me from living." Mac stared at her.

"All I hear from you anymore is how much of an adult you are. You have six weeks before school starts. You can keep your job at the Outback. However, you have a choice. You live by my rules or you don't live here at all." She stared at him her eyes filling. She walked up the steps. She packed her things.

Somehow the walk down the stairs seemed like it took forever. Mac waited for her by the door. Maybe he was calling her bluff.

"Robin you don't have to do this." His eyes filled. "I have watched you grow into a young woman. I have also watched you make poor choices in the name of love. I respected your decisions but this is going too far. I don't want you to leave." She swallowed her tears.

"You asked me too. I am not going to stop seeing him. So we are at an impasse." She hugged him. "I love you uncle Mac but this is my life." He hugged her tight. It was tough love. He hoped it worked but he knew better. She was a Scorpio.

"Do you need money?" He asked.

"Taking your money wouldn't be very adult of me. I have enough saved. I was saving for books but I am sure I will manage." She smiled. He hugged her again.

Mac went to Sonny's. Stone answered as Sonny was with Brenda. Mac looked at Stone. "Robin didn't tell me you were hit."

"Yeah it was a flesh wound. I know why you are here. I love her. We have already had this discussion. I don't see it ending any differently." Mac looked at him.

"I came to see Robin." He said. Stone looked confused.

"What do you mean you came to see Robin? She left with you." Mac looked at him.

"Yes but she chose you. My rules or she is on her own. See if she is adult enough to make adult decisions like that she is adult enough to live on her own. Is that what you want for her? What if she had been shot? Her life is going in a different direction than yours and if you really loved her Stone and I mean really loved her you would let her go." Stone stared hard at him.

"Excuse me if I am not moved by your lecture but I need to go find her." He stormed past Mac.

Stone had looked for Robin everywhere. He went to the motel where they first made love. She wasn't there. He had gone to Kelly's but it was closed. He didn't know where else to look. He remembered that Jake's rented rooms then went there. He talked the bartender he knew.

"Yes. Ms. Scorpio just rented a room from us about an hour ago." Stone looked at him.

"You do know she is under aged right?" The man put up his hands.

"She said she was eighteen." Stone walked up the steps. He knocked on the door. When she didn't answer.

"Robin it's me." He called. She opened the door. "Come on we're leaving." He said.

"It is only for tonight. I will ask Ruby if I can rent a room tomorrow. I didn't want to wake her." He walked in and took her bag off the bed.

"This is no place for you. Tonight we will go somewhere else. Okay just not here." She didn't argue. She was tired and didn't have the strength.

"Okay." As they were leaving some younger man approached.

"Aww you leaving. I thought we were going to play…"

"Back off man." He ushered her out. "Babe what were you thinking? Why didn't you call me?" She sighed.

"I was going to once I got settled in." She frowned. He loaded her bags into the car then opened the door for her.

"Mac came by for you. I was so worried when I couldn't find you." He looked at her. She was looking at him with her wheels turning. "I know what you are thinking in that beautiful mind of yours. Touché" He said.

"Just don't scare me like that ever again." She sat back in the leather seat.

"I won't. I just needed to cool off and I didn't want you to worry. The motel is booked." He smiled.

"I went there first. It is funny you not wanting me to worry." She smiled softly.

"Touché." He pulled up at the Port Charles hotel.

"Oh my you are getting fancy on me." She laughed.

"Yeah well perks of working for Ned and being a roadie. Not to mention I have more cash working two jobs." He smiled. "I will go get us a room. You stay put." She smiled.

Stone pulled Robin into a hug once they were in the room. He kissed her and led her to the bed. No words just feeling. He was afraid of losing her but he also felt guilt because Mac's words sat with him. He had tried to ignore them but he couldn't.

Robin lay in Stone's arms. He had been unusually quiet. She turned to look at him. "What are you thinking?" He sighed.

"I didn't want this. I asked you not to make me choose and here you are having to make a choice. It is not fair to you." She sat up then looked at him.

"You did not make me choose. Mac did. Don't you push me away because you would also be forcing a choice on me. The same thing you asked me not to do you would be doing to me." She said passionately. He traced his finger along her jaw line.

"Robin, he is your family. Do you think that we will survive the distance? With me being on the road and you being in New Haven. How is that going to work exactly?" Her eyes searched his.

"Are you saying that you don't believe we can make it?" He swallowed thickly.

"I am saying that you deserve better than me. I want you to be honest with me and with yourself always. Because you may find that in New Haven. Someone who likes to read philosophy and who has clear-cut goals for their life much the same way you do." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Listen to me. For me there is no one better. Don't you get that? We have a lot more in common than you give yourself credit for. Besides if we were exactly the same I would get bored. I mean that is like me saying that you will find someone who is less of a bookworm or some pretty rocker chic on the road who likes to skateboard and play video games. You have goals." He bit his lip. "I love you."

"I love that you are so smart and there is no one prettier in my eyes. I just want you to be sure." She kissed him.

"I am certain." She smiled.

"So I was thinking that we should do something together before you go to Yale. Like go away to some amusement park or something. I mean not Disney World or anything but maybe something close enough." He smiled.

"Have you ever been to Busch Gardens?" She asked.

"No. I have only been to like the local amusement parks nothing fancy." She smiled.

"We could go there. It is an international themed park with rides in different countries. I think you will love it." He looked at her.

"If you are there then I am sure that I will." He kissed her. "I want you to move in with me until you leave. That or allow me to pay for your room at Kelly's. I know you. You will work there and the Outback. I want this time for us." She sighed.

"I couldn't intrude on Sonny. I can't let you pay my way either." He looked at her.

"First off it is not an intrusion. I live there. Second you can let me pay for the room. I am the reason Mac started on this version of tough love in the first place. So please babe let me do this." She kissed him.

"Okay fine but I will stay here a few days and if Sonny is okay with it I will stay with you until I leave for Yale but when I visit I am staying in a hotel." He shook his head.

"I think you and Mac will have sorted things out by then." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Amusement Parks and See Ya Laters

Robin and Stone enjoyed their time at Busch Gardens. They traveled through the maze of countries. They were dining in France. "I can see us there in Paris." Stone smiled.

"I have always wanted to go to Paris. Jason and Keisha had gone and he brought me back that statuette of the Eiffel Tower. I have read book on it. We will go someday." He looked at her.

"Yale has a study abroad program. That could be a great way for you to go." She smiled.

"What will I do if I don't see you all summer? I mean will you come with me?" He looked at his food.

"I don't know. Maybe to visit. I am just saying that I don't want you to miss your opportunity. Yale will open a lot of doors for you babe. I just don't want you closing them because of me." She took his hands in hers.

"True but those doors do not have to include Paris Stone. We can go together. It is what I want." He sighed.

"You can go though and I will be here waiting until you get back. I will even pick you up from the airport." She smiled. She decided to change the subject.

After their mini vacation the young couple ended up at Yale. Stone agreed to stay the weekend with her and help her move her things in. With the money that she saved with the scholarship she was able to use the money she had saved for college to help get an on campus apartment.

They walked into the apartment. Her roommates had not come in yet which meant that they had the apartment alone. They took advantage of the moment.

At the local hangout Robin was sitting alone at the table while Stone was getting their food and their drinks.

"Hey, Robin right?" Joel sat in the booth.

"Hi. I apologize but my mind is blanking out on me." He smiled.

"Joel. We met at orientation. So did you get all the classes that you wanted?" She sighed.

"Yes but the one class you warned me about. Dr. Wechter. I have him for organic chemistry." He smiled.

"Ouch. The good news is that I have that class and we can help each other out." Stone moved into the booth next to Robin.

"Babe this is Joel. He is a returning student. I met him during orientation. You know that class that I am a little freaked over?" Stone smiled and nodded.

"Organic chem, right?" She nodded.

"He has it too. Joel this is my boyfriend, Stone." They shake.

"Nice to meet you. I was telling Robin we can help each other out but I have a feeling that she is smarter than I am. I mean already taking some of the courses reserved for sophomores." Joel smiled at Robin.

"She is pretty dedicated." Joel stood.

"It was nice seeing you. There is a party tonight at the Kappa house. If you want to stop by tell them I invited you." He smiled.

"Thanks for the invite but my time is limited. I need to catch up on the pre-assignments." Joel chuckled.

"Yeah she is dedicated. Those are just reading assignments." Robin frowned.

"I like to be prepared and besides what if there is a quiz or an essay." She said as she chewed her lip.

"Do you have your schedule?" She fished it out of her purse. "You only have Wechter to worry about. You will be fine." She smirked.

"Or maybe you want to make sure that a freshman doesn't show you up." He feigned innocence.

"You caught me. Hopefully my world domination plans aren't so obvious." She laughed.

"Take care." She nodded and he walked away.

"See that you are already making friends. Is he pre=med?" She nodded. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that Robin loved him but they were inseparable for two years and now there would be hundreds of miles between them. He stamped down his insecurity.

Stone held Robin. Letting go was hard. She fought hard to keep the tears at bay. "I love you so much." He kissed her.

"I love you. I will call you as soon as I get back to Port Charles." He kissed her again.

"Later." He smiled.

"Later babe." He got into his car and pulled off.

Chapter 4

1996 New Haven – Spring Break

The distance was proving to be more of a challenge than both Robin and Stone had imagined. Yale had opened up a whole new world to her. He felt like he was losing her. Part of it was insecurity at the new possibilities that lie before her. He was happy for her but he didn't want to lose her. He wanted her to choose her path but part of him felt like he needed to let go a little for that to happen.

Stone was blazing his own path at L&B and was enjoying the work and learning the business. He had really clicked with Ned as one of his mentors in business. It was trying because of his relationship with Sonny but he kept them separate. His loyalty would always be with Sonny. He had the pleasure of promoting on of Miguel's tours so he didn't get to see Robin as often as he wanted to but he did talk to her every day. Robin felt like he was slipping away.

She had her friends. Her roommates Kelly and Lainey were a hoot. She loved hanging out with both girls. She had clubs that she belonged to like the freshman student council and circle of women. She had her male friends as well. They all hung out in a group. There was Noah, Lainey, Kelly, Josh, Julie and Chris. They all had similar interests and although they liked to party at times were more into academics than partying.

Spring break was approaching and Stone was working on a concert nearby. Miguel was performing near campus. He had made sure to send to tickets for her and her friends that included backstage access. "I am so excited. I have not seen him in weeks." She told her friends excitedly. She was taking them by rehearsals for a meet and greet. She thought that she would see him before the show but he hadn't stopped by.

"Be sure to leave the sock on the door if you know what I mean." Kelly winked and they laughed.

"I am sure he has a hotel room for that" Julie added but Robin just blushed.

Stone was sitting on the stage reading over the schedule for the weekend. Jenna came up behind him and started massaging his back. He leaned his head back to look at her.

"What are you doing?" She smiled then smacked him on the back playfully.

"I am trying to get you to loosen up." She smiled. She took the schedule and ran with it. He tried to wrestle it from her.

Kelly looked at Robin who witnessed the scene. "Robin nothing is going on. He didn't seem to be into that massage. Don't walk away go over there." Lainey urged her friend.

Jenna was pretty funky. She had dark hair with a red streak. She was kind of punk. She was tall and gorgeous. She knew about her. Stone had told her about her being a new act for L&B and she would be opening for Miguel. She watched as he snatched the schedule. She laughed then tried to tickle him.

"Shouldn't you be rehearsing?" He moved her hands.

"I am preserving my voice." He looked up and saw Robin approaching. He smiled and moved toward her. He picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her making her forget that she was jealous. Jenna skipped over to her friends.

"Hi I am Jenna. They won't remember to make introductions for a second. He forgets anyone is around when she is in a room." She rolled her eyes. Kelly and Julie size her up.

"Hi I am Lainey. This is Kelly, Julie, Josh, Noah and Chris." Lainey smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." She spun around. "Yo Stone why don't you come up for air and meet your girl's friends." She yelled.

"Yo Jenna can't you see that I am busy." He called. He smiled at Robin. "You are a much needed surprise. I missed you so much." She smiled.

"I missed you." She smiled. "There are some people I want you to meet." He put his arm around her waist and walked over to her friends.

"Stone these are friends of mine. You have met Lainey and Kelly. This is Julie, Noah, Josh and Chris." Stone smiled shaking their hands. He had heard a lot about them but the one he didn't like was Chris. Chris had been a major competitor in her studies and he was on the council with her. They spent far more time together than he was comfortable with.

"So if you guys want to hang back and watch rehearsals it is all good. Not much excitement going on here. Robin this is Jenna. I don't think you have officially met." Jenna shook her hand.

"I feel like we have met. Stone talks about you constantly. It is a bit nerve wracking. He makes us single people feel lonely." He rolled his eyes.

"Robin Scorpio?" Miguel smiled. She went to him and he scooped her up in a big hug. "How have you been? How is Yale?" he smiled as they walk away. Stone shook his head.

"I knew they knew each other but they are friends?" Julie said.

"Yeah we knew him when." Stone smiled.

"Everyone loves Robin. She is like Port Charles' sweetheart." Jenna rolled her eyes teasingly. "She is tinier than I imagine." Stone looked at her.

"She hates that. She is petite and what is your problem?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I was only teasing. I like Robin. She is adorable." She said.

"I know you. You cannot bullshit a bullshitter. She has adorable habits but she is a beautiful woman not a child as you tried to imply. If you have a problem with her you have a problem with me. Lay off. She may be petite but she is a lot stronger than she looks. If you try to give her shit she'll give it back." He walked away.

"He is touchy." Kelly smirked.

"And you are bitchy." She walked away.

"I am going on an international tour. The record has been doing really well. I am even going to Paris." Stone approached and hugged Robin from behind.

"I think you have had enough time with my girl." Stone teased. "I need to steal her for a few. I have not seen her in weeks."

"Nah man I get it. We'll talk before I leave." He smiled. Stone led Robin away.

"So how are things?" She asked.

"Great. Lois and Brenda are leaving me in charge of the college tour. I can't believe it." She looked at him then smiled.

"I can. You are a great worker and you love this stuff. When you are passionate about something it doesn't feel like work." He hugged her.

"It really doesn't." She bit her lip.

"Jenna is cute. Very animated." She commented. He looked at her.

"Jenna is… I don't know. She is a loner but she can be a pain in the ass. She is the talent so I deal. She is cool sometimes." He shrugged.

"She seems to like you a lot." He kissed her to change the subject. He never saw her as insecure so he didn't read into it.

"We have been on the road for a few weeks. We get along most of the time." She smiled.

"So spring break is in a week. Noah's parents have a house in Miami Beach. So they are going to head down. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go." He looked at her.

"I can't. I am still on the tour. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang with me but I think you should go to Miami." He ran his hands through her hair. "Spring Break is like a rite of passage. I want you to have that. Just don't let guys give you a whip cream bikini that I will see on MTV." He teased.

"I can and will join you on tour. We haven't had a lot of time together." He shook his head.

"Summer will be here before you know it. I love you. I want you to go with your friends. Besides I will be busy and you will get bored." She looked into his eyes. She turned away from him.

"Okay fine." He turned her back to him.

"Don't do that. It is your first spring break. It is a memory that you will treasure. I don't want to take that from you." She shrugged. She wanted to share it with him.

"I love you. I will go but I will wish you were there." He kissed her.

"I wish I could be there babe. I really wish I could." He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well I am going to go. I just came by to surprise you. Will I see you tonight?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I thought you were staying." She smiled but he could see that it was a fake smile.

"I was but I don't want to interrupt your work. You were pretty busy when we came in." He ran his thumb over her chin.

"You know that I am never too busy for you, right?" She smiled then kissed him.

"Right. I will see you later backstage and then when can go…" She whispered in his ear.

"I like that. Promise?" She smiled.

"I do." He walked her out. She gestured to her friends. He hugged her for a long moment then let her go.

"That drummer was hot. I got his number." Kelly said as they walked away. Stone noticed Chris looking down at Robin as if he sensed something was bothering her. He bumped her shoulder in an attempt to cheer her up. Noah took the number from Kelly and the girls went chasing after him.

Part Two

The concert was great and Robin and her friends had fun back stage. She had the chance to catch up more with Stone but then he had to manage the crowd. They were separated by a sea of people. He mouthed 'I love you' and 'Sorry' as he evaporated in the crowd.

Robin waited up for Stone that night. She talked to Lainey and Kelly about Jenna.

"She does want him. It was all in the body language and she seemed to try to get jabs in at you but he shut her down. He loves you, lucky bitch. He is tall dark and hot. He is new to this and is building a name for himself. So he is busy but he will be here." Kelly assured.

"Yeah but I want him to go to Spring Break and he seems to not want to go and not want me to go with him on tour." Lainey took her hand.

"He gave a good reason. You guys are like Romeo and Juliet. He doesn't want you to miss out." Robin sighed. She decided that she no longer wanted to discuss it.

"I am sure you are right." She said but he didn't come.

Stone decided not to call Robin. It was late around three in the morning once things calmed down. He would see her in the morning. That was the plan but he overslept and she didn't call him. So he called her.

"Babe, I am so sorry. Things were hectic and it got too late." He explained.

"You could have woken me." He was silent for a minute.

"I could have but I didn't want to. You have a lot on your plate. You need your rest. Can I see you before we leave?" She sighed.

"I'd love to but we have a leadership conference that I helped to coordinate. Dr. Fischer is speaking and I really want to be there. I am actually running late. I stayed up waiting for you." She yawned. "No worries. I have No Doz and chocolate coffee beans." She smiled.

"Whoa take it easy with that. How long is the conference?" He asked.

"Taking it easy and it is for the rest of the day. When do you leave?" She yawned.

"He has a concert at six and we leave after that. I really want to see you so can we meet at 11?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. I am sure Kelly and Lainey will be at a party. So just come by when you are done. Okay?" He smiled.

"I will be there. I love you. Later." She yawned again.

"Love you. Later." She hung up. Later was the word they chose instead of goodbye.

Later Stone and Robin lay together after making love. It was the first thing they started when he walked in the door.

"How was the conference?" He asked.

"It was great. I am seriously considering going pre-med. My strength is in math and science. I am intrigued by it. There are a lot of scholarships for women in science. Dr. Legassi from the Sorbonne spoke. They have a program. I am thinking of applying just to see if I will get in." He looked at her.

"The Sorbonne?" He questioned.

"A university in Paris. I won't go. Hell I won't get in. It is highly competitive and out of all the Ivy League applicants they only choose two. My competitive nature makes me want to apply." His stomach dropped.

"You are the smartest person I know Robin. If you apply you will get a spot. I know it. So what does that mean? Prestige?" She looked at him.

"It means that if I decide on medicine then I will have my choice of any hospital in the state to intern or if I intern there any hospital to complete my residency. It is higher up than Pennsylvania University." She smiled. He loved how excited he was but he couldn't help but wonder what Paris meant for them.

"Babe Dr. Legassi and I talked. He thinks that I should apply." He smiled.

"He believes in you. I am proud. I am sure Mac would be. We all would." He kissed her. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Yo Stone. We are ready to leave." Jenna called.

"Seriously? You had the van down stairs?" Robin asked a gasped.

"No but they knew where I would be. Sorry baby but I have to go." He pulled away from her then got dressed.

"I don't like her." He smiled.

"I kind of got that impression. Listen, you have nothing to worry about and especially not her." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you. Knock em dead." She smiled.

"I am not the talent but I will manage the hell out of it." He kissed her. "mmm. Later." She walked him out.

"Laters." He left.

Chapter 5

Jenna took the stage. She had heard a song that she liked. It was hip hop. She wanted Stone and she wanted him to know that he could do better than a child who was not his type.

"So check this out. This is me turning a rap to a cover. By an artist named Wale." She smiled. She played her guitar.

_[Intro: Wale]  
Monogamy or whatever you call it  
I'm starting to think it ain't for everybody  
Most of us is rushing into it anyways, you know what I'm saying  
You ain't rushing for love, and I ain't up here to judge  
So let's neglect the "what if"'s and make it do what it does  
Let's get it_

She rapped the verse then she made a suggestive pose as she danced.

_[Hook: Tiara Thomas]  
Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck  
I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you  
I can't promise that I'll be good to you  
Cause I have some issues, I won't commit  
No, not having it_

She dipped her hips as she danced suggestively. Then she continued the song.

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you (to you)  
Yeah, I'll be good in bed but I'll be bad to you  
Bad that I never made love, no I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck_

She gestured with her finger as she sang. "Okay I am going to change the verse."

_[Verse _

_They are from_

_The other side they don't know how to ride._

_Bad girls want a loyal boy_

_To show her that she is worth more_

_Than a being played like some toy_

_We want we don't need_

_Gotta a thing for them dudes that_

_Just love em then up and leave_

She crawled the stage. Stone was thinking about Robin being in Miami. She hadn't called to tell him that she had made it safely.

_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck  
I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you  
I can't promise that I'll be good to you  
Cause I have some issues, I won't commit  
No, not having it_

_"Changing the verse."_

_I'll fuck you right_

_Make you forget the chic_

_Just for tonight_

_I am bad for you_

_But you are bad for me_

_It is what we do_

_Baby can't you see_

_Look in the mirror for the one you need_

_You'll be seeing me_

_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck  
I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you  
I can't promise that I'll be good to you  
Cause I have some issues, I won't commit  
No, not having it_

Stone smiled when Brenda and Lois showed up. He noticed the look on Brenda's face. She and Sonny were no longer together but he knew it was temporary.

"Checking up on me already?" He smiled then hugged them both.

"No but I do know my sister is at spring break with three dudes. I mean the ratio is off but you need a vacation." She said then looked at Jenna. "Now is the right time."

"She was disappointed. Are you sure?" Lois looked at him.

"Yup. You can use the jet and everything. Get your ass to Miami and thank us later." He hugged her.

"Done." Jenna approached.

"Cool can I have your room? My stalker won't know where to look." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I am going to pack. Just be sure to check out." He smiled. He hugged Brenda and Lois again then walked off.

Robin was excited when they were shown the house. Once the ladies were paired off into rooms she ran to call Stone.

"Hey babe. I am here."

"Robin?" Jenna said groggily.

"Jenna? Where is Stone?" She asked.

"Oh… Um… He is in the shower but I will tell him you called. I am so worn out. I am exhausted. He has that effect on people huh?" She smiled.

"Excuse me?" Robin huffed.

"I am sorry Robin but what did you think would happen?" She said. "You are not cut out for this life. He is and you holding on to some puppy romance is pathetic." She hung up.

Robin stared at the phone for a moment before hanging up. Her heart sunk and her tears fell. She called back numerous times only to receive no answer. She went out to the living room.

"We are about to get smashed. Julie is making authentic margaritas. So how is Stone?" Kelly asked.

"He was busy showering Jenna's stench off of him. I am okay." Robin tried but her friends weren't buying it.

"Oh Robin. What happened?" Lainey asked. Robin explained as she broke down crying.

"I am so stupid. I didn't want to play the role of jealous girlfriend." She cried.

"Listen honey. We don't know what happened and you won't know until you talk to Stone." Robin shook her head.

"I called earlier and she was singing some sex song to him. He couldn't resist." She laughed. She grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a shot. She coughed. "My night is not ruined."

"We should roast marshmallows and have a bonfire with our drinks." Chris said. Robin held up her empty glass.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled through her tears.

Part Two

Robin and her friends had a bonfire with music and snacks. She had never been drunk before in her life. She had one shot and two margaritas. She was feeling nice. Her friends decided that they were too drunk to continue.

"We are going in to watch a movie or something." Kelly stood and swayed. She looked like the next breeze could blow her down.

"Go ahead. I am going to chill for a minute." Robin said and Chris said the same. Her friends went in.

"You don't deserve that." Chris said.

"Well…" She stood and walked toward the shore. "It is really beautiful here. I really wanted to share that with him." She hugged herself.

Inside Stone rang the doorbell. Lainey answered. She swayed as she waved.

"Hey Stone." She smiled. "Robin is ummm…. She went…. Oh yeah. She decishes. To stay on the bitch." Stone laughed.

"Someone has been having a nice time. I will go find her. Show me the way if you can." Lainey took his hand.

"Hey look who is here. Robin will be so happy. Although I hope he showered first." Stone gave her a confused look. "Just go out back. She is hanging with Chris." Kelly smiled thinking nothing of it. Stone looked at her but continued through the house.

Robin hugged herself as she stood near the shore. Chris approached. "You don't know that she is telling the truth." He said.

"I suppose." She smiled. "Still hurts. I miss him." He hugged her from behind.

"Look you are the smartest girl in our class. You are going places, Robin. Don't let this shake your core. Keep doing what you are doing. He will realize sooner or later what a great catch you are." She looked at him.

"I don't think he doubts that." She smiled.

"Maybe not but you are so different. Maybe you need someone who understands you. You are driven and ambitious." She smiled.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He chuckled.

"Maybe. Listen, you need someone who compliments you. Someone who can help you study and keep up with the challenges of this life. It is challenging. You are doing everything you can to hold on to your scholarship. Does he get that?" he moved closer to her and moved her hair from her face.

"He gets it. I don't get where you are going with this line of questioning. I mean there may be distance but we love each other." She explained.

"Then why isn't he here? I mean he has been MIA for weeks. I know that if I had someone like you I would do what it takes to hold on. The climate is certainly different so why risk you finding someone to replace me? The truth is that you are different. He broke your heart because he knows it." She frowned.

"No that is not…" He kissed her. If she were honest she had to admit between Stone and her first kiss ever she was not very experienced. His lips were soft and begged entrance into her orifice. She pulled away in confusion.

"Don't stop on my account." Stone said calmly. He was always calm. She hated it. He had avoided her questions about Jenna and that girl was answering his phone. She looked at him.

"This isn't what it looks like." She said. He licked his lips then glared at Chris.

"I know." He bit his lip so hard he thought he would taste blood. She rolled her eyes.

"Not that it couldn't be." She said defiantly.

"I will let you two sort this out." Chris walked away. Stone chuckled.

"Your boyfriend isn't very brave." He commented.

"He is not my boyfriend but you knew that. That is why when he kissed me you just blinked. You could care less." He blinked a few times.

"You think?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be going for round elevendy with the bad girl." He looked at her then laughed out loud.

"Is that what this is?" he licked at his lips but she wasn't amused. "I mean he was shoving his tongue in your mouth but oh, you must have heard Jenna's remix and decided that it wasn't worth discussing. You would just what? Move on?" He crossed his arms. He laughed again.

"Are you serious? You don't get it do you? Jenna wants you but you were too fucking clueless to see that." She shouted.

"Chris wants you but you know what?" He paused then exploded. "I trusted you! I know stupid ass Stone right." He took a deep breath. "But who are we kidding babe? We knew this would happen. Listen, you be happy. Okay? Just be happy." He said sadly.

"What?" She said hoarsely.

"Look this isn't working. We tried it but the distance is too hard. You have your life here and I have my life everywhere." He smiled sadly. He fought his tears.

"Are you serious right now?" Her tears fell.

"Am I what?" He looked at her. He was angry but that was just a small part in the play of his emotions. "Are you serious?" He shouted. "You were kissing him."

"He kissed me." She cried. "I pushed him away." He shook his head then put up a finger.

"This time. This time. I am gone all the time. How long before it is poor, poor Robin whose boyfriend is never around? How long?" He shouted.

"You have no right. I called you and your bed buddy Jenna was in your bed. She told me how you were in the shower. I guess you had to get Zestfully clean after you screwed her but you know what fuck you." She shouted then walked away.

"Wait what?" He chased after her. He grabbed her gently by the arm but she snatched away.

"I hate you." She shouted. "How could you do that to me?" She cried.

"Babe listen to me." He pulled her to him. "I did not sleep with her. Listen, Lois and Brenda came to relieve me so that I could come here. Jenna asked me if she could trade rooms so that she could avoid fans. I told her it was cool then I left. I would never cheat on you. You have to know that." He said. She looked at him. She believed him. One thing they had always had was honesty.

"Why didn't you say anything? Robin we have always had the truth since the start. If we don't have that then we can't trust each other and we have always been able to do that." She looked at him.

"I love you but you can be so clueless when women are directly hitting on you. She was all over you that day I came to surprise you. I tried to tell you but you changed the subject so how could I believe you?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Fair enough. I changed the subject because I didn't know what to say. I handled that situation and I don't want her. I am not used to you being insecure about other women because we have always had that trust. Where you know that there is only you and I know there is only me for you." He wiped her tears.

"Then why were you just so willing to walk away?" She looked up at him.

"I am not walking away. I just think that rather than hurt each other we should take a break." She looked at him.

"I don't want to take a break. I love you." He smiled sadly.

"And I love you but I don't want to hinder you in any way Robin." She moved to touch his face.

"You're not. I love you so much. I don't want to end things between us." He ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I am babe. We keep running into these conversations where I am telling you to do what is best for you. We rarely get to see each other. The distance is killing us. I don't want things to get bad between us where we can't even be friends. I can't lose that." She shoved him away from her.

"I don't want this. We are fine. Please don't do this to us." She cried. He hated to see her cry.

"It is just a break babe. I love you and I will always love you. I am here for you and I am always going to be here for you. We just need to step back for a minute. What happens if you go to Paris? I wouldn't want to keep you from that. Paris is not in the states. I cannot drive to visit nor can you. We have to be realistic here. No matter how much you act like you don't want it. I know you do." She looked at him. She couldn't lie. She wanted to get in but she hadn't thought about what she would do if she did,

"You want to see other people?" She asked tears falling.

"That is not it. Please don't think that. I just… I need you in my life some way. I feel like if we continue and this distance builds one of us will do something that we can't take back. I need you. I need our friendship. We were friends first." She knew that she couldn't change his mind. So she hugged him instead. He held on to her his own tears falling. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She sniffed. He walked away. She collapsed into the sand. She started sobbing. It was a sound he couldn't bear. He came back and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I can't walk away. I am so sorry." He rocked her. "We'll make it work. Please don't cry. We will work it out." He hugged her.

Chapter 6

Stone stayed in Miami. He downplayed his anger toward Chris. The gang was playing volleyball on the beach. It was supposed to be a battle of the sexes but each time Chris went for the ball Stone knocked him down.

"Man what is your problem?" Chris shouted.

"Are you really asking me that?" Stone raised his eyebrow. "D up and don't worry about my problem." He spat. Robin looked at them.

"Maybe we should just call it." Kelly put her hands on her hip.

"No way we are almost up." She said.

"Okay but Noah you join the ladies and I am taking Stone for a swim." She smiled. She grabbed Stone. She led him to the pool. She took off her cover up to reveal a yellow bikini. He stared at her.

"Maybe we should take advantage of an empty house." He winked.

"Will that make you behave?" She asked. He bit his lip.

"It will certainly tempt me." He grinned. She shook her head.

"Babe, I don't want him. Okay. He thought that we were breaking up." He licked at his lips.

"So. I don't like him. I am never going to like him. But I think I can be convinced to be civil." He made a grab at her and she ran. He chased her.

The gang had ordered pizza. Stone fed Robin from his plate. "You know you guys really disgust me." Stone laughed.

"Why is that Julie?" He asked.

"Because you are so gushy. It is gross." She teased.

"We miss each other. Besides it is a natural thing when you have this little fireball by your side." She looked at him.

"Hey watch it." Robin said.

"So Stone do you plan to go to college or just hang on the road? What is the difference between a roadie and a groupie?" Chris asked.

"Look man I don't like you. So I am going to do something I usually don't when it concerns people I don't like. I am going to give you some advice. Don't talk to me. Don't ask questions. Just pretend as though I am not here." Stone glared at him.

"I am just curious." Stone bit down on his lip.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Stone said.

"Excuse me if I…"

"Chris chill man." Noah said.

"Chill? Really No?" he laughed. Robin became uncomfortable.

"Babe let's go hang on the beach." Robin stood but he pulled her back down.

"Nah I am good." He smiled. "But if this dude keeps antagonizing me…"

"Spell antagonize." Stone laughed. He politely moved Robin then stood.

"I don't like repeating myself. You obviously have an issue with me. You don't know me but your issue is that I have what you want. If you want beef with me then you got it. We can step outside." He wanted a reason to punch the kid in the face. Chris stood.

"Am I supposed to be afraid? Come on then." Julie got in Chris's face and started doing the snake dance.

Robin wrapped her arms around Stone's neck and then hopped up on him. Lainey started singing We Are The World. Stone started laughing.

"We are the world though Lain?" She started laughing.

"It made you laugh." She smiled.

"Chill Chris you have been sniping all night. We are all here to have a good time." Josh said. Chris sat down.

"Whatever." He huffed. Stone smiled at Robin.

"You are a great distraction." Chris was getting annoyed.

"You should appreciate her." Robin climbed down.

"Chris why are you doing this? You were supposed to be my friend but if you cannot respect my relationship then we can't be friends. You have no right to question him about our relationship." Chris looked at her.

"That is what friends do. I am sick of seeing you smile through your disappointment. You deserve better." Stone laughed.

"Yeah like who? You? I don't think so." He barked.

"Stone you know I didn't get to see your room. Let's go check it out." He looked at her.

"Yeah let's do that." They leave.

"Nice Chris. You knew she had a boyfriend. She loves him and he loves her." Kelly reminded.

"He needs to act like it. He is a punk. I suppose she will wise up years later when he knocks her up and leaves. Then she will be waiting for a guy like me to play daddy" They all stare at him.

"I seriously doubt that happening." Lainey commented.

The bubbles enveloped the young couple. Robin sighed contently. "You were holding out on me. I didn't know you had a Jacuzzi in here." She smiled.

"It was the big surprise." She smiled then kissed him.

"Not the biggest surprise though." He smiled at that. She smacked his chest. "I was talking about you showing up."

"I know that. What did you think I thought?" She blushed.

"Shut up and kiss me." He did.

"So this Chris dude. I don't like him. It is pretty obvious he has more than just your average crush." She sighed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. It is sad because we were friends but that is over with. I am sorry he was such an ass to you." He kissed her shoulder.

"Don't apologize for him. He is jealous. So is Jenna. That will be handled when I get home." She leaned her head back.

"Good." She smiled. He took the sponge and washed her front then sponged her off. Soon the process needed repeating.

Chapter 7

Robin rushed home to Port Charles. She had finished all of her finals early and had received notification of Stone's accident. He was hit by a car while riding a motorcycle. It was an odd turn of events. Luckily he had been wearing a helmet but still he was in a coma and had a pretty bad back injury.

She walked into his hospital room. He lie there connected to monitors. He was so still and bruised. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes. She moved to sit near his bedside. She took his hand.

"I'm here baby. I am so sorry that I didn't get here sooner." She cried. "I love you so much." She caressed his face. He didn't wake up and she didn't leave his side.

It had been a month and Stone was still in a coma. They were talking about moving him to a long term care facility. Sonny insisted that he come home. He would provide him with a nurse and the care that he needed.

Stone opened his eyes. He blinked to focus for a bit. He looked around. He saw an unfamiliar faces then he saw Sonny.

"Sonny?" He choked. "What happened man?" Robin got him some ice chips.

"You need to coat your throat." He looked at her.

"Who are you?" She looked at Sonny then back at Stone.

"You have been in a coma for a long time. They were talking about your long term care needs. I am your personal care assistant." He looked at her.

"I can't feel my legs." He looked at Sonny. "Is that why I need a nurse? Is it permanent?" He started to panic.

"I will get the doctor." Robin said. He didn't remember her and she needed to escape.

"The doctor said paralysis was a possibility. There was some swelling. With Physical Therapy and determination you can walk again." He closed his eyes.

"What year is it?" Sonny looked at him.

"It is 1996." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Four years? I was out for four years?" He asked.

"One month." The doctor came in. "He thinks it is 1992 and he cannot feel his legs." Tony went through the list of options with him. He examined him.

"Once your test come back we will discuss when we can release you. Stone you may be able to walk again. Don't let yourself get caught up in the what if. If anything that will hinder your progress." Stone nodded. He wanted to cry but he refused his tears.

"How did this happen?" He looked at Sonny.

"You were riding on a bike and you were hit by a drunk driver." He closed his eyes. Robin walked back in.

"Where is Crystal?" He asked.

"Stone I think you should take this one step at a time. No need for information overload." Sonny said.

"She is dead isn't she? She didn't stop?" He bit his lip.

"Yeah man she OD three years ago. You split with her because she wouldn't stop." Stone looked at Robin.

"I may be here for a few days. I don't think we need your services right now." She nodded.

"Sonny call me when he is released and I will come by then." She walked out.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to her." He walked out. "What are you doing?"

"Sonny you see what happened to Jason. He left his family and he never calls. Everyone is worried about him." She argued.

"But Stone's case is different. He has some memory. He has the foundation of who he is." She shook her head.

"That may be true but I don't want him to push me away." Sonny put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stone always says you two have the truth. Don't start lying now. Take it as it comes. Besides you won't let him push you away. I know you." She smiled. "I will give you a minute."

Robin walked back into the room. She sat in the chair next to his bed. He looked annoyed. "I lied to you. I am not your personal care assistant. I am your girlfriend. I didn't want you to feel pressured to remember me. Sonny pointed out that we don't lie to each other. He is right." He stared at her.

"It must have been hard to hear me asking for someone else." She smiled.

"A little but I know about your past and you don't remember me. You lost four years. Logically it makes sense for you to ask for her. Retrograde amnesia can be common after a head trauma." He looked at her.

"What are you like a brain or something?" She laughed.

"Or something." He looked at her.

"I just… You aren't like any of the girls that I have ever been with." That made her uncomfortable. Maybe he wasn't attracted to her. "It is not a put down. It is just I have usually gone out with girls more like myself. You seem pretty straight from what I can tell." She sighed.

"Yeah I suppose you once thought of me as a square but you taught me something about fast and loose." He smiled for the first time.

"You mean like I corrupted you?" She laughed.

"No. I mean like you changed my life and in some ways I changed yours." He kept staring.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"Oh, duh. It is Robin Scorpio." He repeated it as if he were trying to recall the sound of it along with the way it rolled off of his tongue.

"Are you in college?" She nodded. "Where?"

"Yale." He smiled.

"What the hell is an ivy leaguer doing with a scoundrel like myself?" She wanted to touch him but she thought better of it.

"You are not a scoundrel. You got your GED and took a college course. You learned how to read better after being diagnosed with dyslexia. You actually like it." He laughed.

"I thought you said that we didn't lie to each other?" She smiled.

"All true." Sonny walked back in.

"She is telling me that I liked to read. Can you believe this?" Sonny laughed.

"Not only do I believe it, I have seen it." He still couldn't believe it.

"Robin I don't want to be mean but I am drawing a blank. I don't remember you. I don't feel a connection or anything that is helping me remember." She chewed on her lip.

"Don't worry about that. Focus on your recovery. I don't expect anything. I can just be your friend. Is that okay?" She asked.

"I kind of have enough friends. I wouldn't want you waiting around for me. So I think that it is best that we not continue in a relationship when I can't remember you." She nodded quietly. She stood because she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Okay. I really hope you change your mind. I am not that much of a drag to be around. Sonny I will talk to you later." She walked out. Sonny looked at Stone.

"She loves you and you love her. She has been there for you through thick and thin. She chose you over her uncle when he kicked her out last summer. He gave her an ultimatum. You were a little harsh." Stone rubbed his head.

"I can't figure me being in love with her or her being in love with me. I am not trying to be a jerk but I cannot focus on her when trying to focus on my recovery." Stone said irritated.

"I am sure she would focus on your recovery more than her own needs. That is who she is." Stone sighed.

"Look can you not hassle me about it. I don't need her focusing on my recovery." He groused. Sonny let it drop but he felt awful.

Chapter 8

Stone was released from the hospital a few days later to Sonny's penthouse. He looked around then smiled.

"You weren't kidding. We have moved on up." He looked at Brenda who came in. "Who are you?" He smiled.

"I am Brenda. Sonny and I used to date and Robin is like my little sister. We are friends." She smiled at him. Robin came down the steps. Stone looked at her.

"Don't worry. I am leaving." She looked at Sonny. "Everything has been moved to the downstairs bedroom. I set up his TV and video game console. Everything he needs is in arms reach. I can show you and you can show him." Sonny walked away with Robin. Stone stared after her. He and Brenda sat in silence for a long time.

"You didn't like each other straight away." Brenda smiled. "Then you met again at Kelly's and she told you what she thought of your name and you clicked. Robin needs to do something. Don't shut her out. It isn't fair to her and to be honest it isn't fair to you." He rubbed his head.

"Brenda he needs space. We cannot talk to him as though he has all of his memories. Give him time. If he asks questions then answer them." Robin said. He looked at her. She was like a mama lion. He smiled.

"Robin I may have been harsh earlier. Maybe you should stick around since you seem to be the brains of this whatever it is." Sonny smiled.

"If that is what you want I can hang." She said casually.

"Why don't we hang in my room and you can show me the lay out." She smiled. She walked ahead and allowed him to follow. He appreciated that she didn't push him.

"So we just moved a lot of things to give you space. There are bars so that when you start to walk you will have something to steady you. We lowered the bed to make getting in and out on your own easier. You can put your chair here and it locks." She showed him. He climbed into the bed.

"So what is there story? I get the impression there is still something going on." She helped him sit up then joined him on the bed and explained the saga of Sonny and Brenda.

"So Robin tell me have we ever had sex?" She looked at him.

"That was a bold and honest question." She smiled. "Yes we have many times." He looked at her.

"My spinal cord injury is incomplete. So I am supposed to be able to still have sex but I cannot imagine being limp in the legs is too sexy." She looked at him.

"You are very sexy. Always have been. The sexiest part of you is your eyes." He closed his eyes. Part of those words seemed familiar. "You have long eyelashes. So dark and thick. I want to touch you but you kind of dumped me so I am holding back." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I am just having trouble believing that we had this loving relationship. I never considered myself very loveable." She moved closer to him.

"You are very loveable. Everyone loves you here. You are very charismatic. You were guarded at first but once you got to know people you turned on that Cates charm. I'm sorry." She sat up.

"What for?" He asked.

"I don't know how much you want me to tell you about yourself." He looked at her.

"I want you to tell me about my family. Did we ever get it right?" He asked.

"You and Gina aren't the closest but you are civil. She doesn't approve of your lifestyle which she has no real clue about. Anyway, you and Jagger are pretty tight now." She explained how Jagger found them and the events that led up to it. She told him about Karen and how they were in the wedding.

At first Stone was pretty resistant with Robin but she was there day and night to answer questions that he had and help out when he needed it. He was amazed by how many people came to offer support. He was amazed by how much strength came in such a tiny package. He was often an ass during his therapy sessions. He felt like a failure and to send her away he flirted with his therapist. He hadn't shown much interest in her outside of possible friendship. He could see the pain in her features but she quickly recovered with a smiled then left them to aggressive therapy.

Stone was having a therapy session when Robin interrupted. "Do you think it is a good idea to work him so hard? I have been reading and intense therapy can hinder progress." Shelly the therapist agreed.

"I tried telling him that but he is refusing to listen." Stone looked at Robin.

"This is my body and my recovery. I don't need you monitoring it. So why don't you go find something else to do. Shelly and I are just fine." She looked at him.

"I am just concerned…"

"I don't want your concern." He barked putting his hand up. "I am trying to be nice. Please leave us alone." She nodded then walked away.

"She just loves you Stone." Shelly said.

"I don't love her. I don't remember her. So just drop it." Robin's heart sank. Shelly gave her a sympathetic look that he caught. He didn't know she was in ear shot.

Robin drank a glass of milk in the kitchen. She had a strong craving for brownies or some sort of chocolate cake. She held her belly. It was all her fault. Maybe if she hadn't told him until he came home he wouldn't have been on the bike. He was scared but happy. They were both scared. They decided to keep their child. She was going to move back to PC and transfer schools. She put her hands on her belly.

"He will remember us." She told no one but noticed Sonny had walked in.

"You're?" She nodded.

"Don't tell him. He doesn't need the pressure. I have been telling him things gradually. He will remember. I know he will. I am shocked that he didn't tell you." She smiled.

"There was traffic. He said he had to tell us all something and he wanted to step up his role in L&B. I am so sorry sweetheart." He hugged her.

"Don't be. It was a tragic accident. Not your fault." He smiled at her.

"Well let me help you. You having any cravings?" She smiled.

"Chocolate brownies." Sonny looked in the pantry.

"I am going to make a dinner with a dessert you will love." She looked at him.

"Sonny you don't have to." He insisted.

"So how did he react?" Sonny asked.

"Scared, shocked, happy. We are far from ready but we took precautions. I am on the pill and I suppose it didn't work. He is in to his therapist." The last part was said off-handedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I think he is just upset and dealing by pushing everyone who loves him away, including me. Only he has a reference but with you he is scared of what he felt." She nodded.

"I am going to go hang out on the balcony." He hugged her.

"Okay. Hang in there." She smiled.

"Always." She walked away. She heard Jenna cheering him on and she approached.

"What are you doing here?" She spat hands on her hip.

"I am visiting this little shit right here." Jenna said.

"I lost a little but I am far from little." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever dude. You put in work there. I think you deserve a reward. I have something I want to play for you." He looked at her.

"Why don't you leave?" Stone looked at Robin.

"She has been here before and she didn't come to see you. She is here to see me so you don't get to tell her to leave. I like her she is funny." He got back in his chair.

"You forgot hot and mad talented." He smiled.

"You knew that already." Robin glared at her. "Come on you can play it in my room where we can have privacy." She pushed him along laughing along the way. Robin blew out a breath. She walked into the bathroom.

Later at dinner Jenna stayed and Robin could not eat because the lump in her throat made it sore. She picked at her food.

"I will be back. I will get dessert going." Sonny smiled. Robin started clearing off the table.

"You are so lucky. You have your own little nurse maid in the house and everything." Robin laughed.

"You are funny Jenna. You are just the bitch that he didn't want and now you are taking advantage of his memory loss to be close to him. I bet you would love to be his nurse maid." Jenna just smiled. Sonny walked in with his cake.

"I think he would prefer it." Robin was close to snapping so she walked out.

"What just happened?" Sonny asked.

"Jenna was making jokes. Robin got offended. She left. Jen, that wasn't cool. She is nice. What did she mean by I did not want you?" He asked her.

"Some stupid misunderstanding that she misinterpreted but we were good after." She shrugged. Sonny wasn't sure about that but he didn't have the details.

"Are you sure about that? I have never seen her so angry?" Stone noticed.

"She is just jealous because I am so hot." Sonny rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so. She isn't hard on the eyes. She just isn't as overt with her beauty as you are. You put it on display whereas she is…"

"Classy?" Sonny added.

"If you got it flaunt it." Jenna said.

"I find that real women don't need to flaunt it. They just are secure enough with who they are to just be themselves and leave something to the imagination." Sonny commented. Stone looked at him it was an annoyed look but his slight smile betrayed it.

"It has been real Jenna but I am a little beat. Maybe I will see you some other time." Stone said. He wanted to go after Robin he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Okay. I will leave those tunes with you." He smiled.

"I appreciate it." He saw her out.

Stone rolled around in his chair looking for Robin. He found her on the balcony. "Hey. Can we talk?" She hung her head forward so her hair could hide her tears. She was silent for a long moment. She cleared her throat.

"I will be there in a minute." She said.

"Why do you stay here?" He asked. "I am not the best company."

"You are shitty company and I said I will be there in a minute." He stared at her for a moment.

"I don't want to hurt you. I really don't. Maybe it is better that you leave." She spun around.

"I said I will be there in a minute." She shouted. "You go out of your way to be an ass to me because you want me to leave. I am trying to respect your space but I don't deserve that from you. You just don't care and I should get that. You may never get your memory back and I can accept that but you just don't care and I guess that is a little harder to accept." He swallowed thickly. A strong feeling came over him at the sight of her tears. It felt like it was going to knock him over.

"So I will stay out of your way and who knows maybe Jenna will replace me as your nurse maid. I have been here for weeks and you show her more respect." She pushed him back inside and out of her way with such force it shocked him. As she walked toward the door she collapsed. He rolled over to her.

"Robin." He cried. He called for Sonny. When he came she was sitting up.

"I am fine. I am just tired." She said.

"You didn't eat. You need to eat." Sonny helped her up.

"I am not hungry just thirsty." He helped her to the couch. He got her juice and a muffin.

"I need you to eat or I am taking you to GH." She agreed. She laid down on the couch when she was finished then went to sleep.

"I made her cry. I hate seeing her cry. I remembered that. It is weird the feeling that came over me. Like I could feel what she felt. I didn't like it. What the fuck is this?" He looked at Sonny.

"Maybe you should start treating her better. She doesn't deserve the shit you have been giving her." Stone agreed.

He stayed up watching her that night. He was worried about her. She woke up at around two. She looked around. "You are staring." She said with a yawn.

"You were wrong. I do care. I just. I hate this. I hate this so much. I don't want to care Robin. I want to be selfish. I don't want to feel like I have to do this for anyone else. I'm sorry. I think it is better you leave. I have mood swings and I don't want to take this out on you. You are an easy target and it isn't fair. Stone's moment of clarity." She frowned.

"I need to find a place but I will leave tomorrow." He looked at her.

"You don't have a place?" She smiled.

"I will be fine. I will leave my diary in case you ever wonder about us." She stood. "I am just going to go now."

"It's late." He argued.

"I know. I will call a cab." She walked out leaving him alone with his thoughts. She didn't come back the next day or the next.

Chapter 9

Stone rolled toward the bar where Sonny was making a drink. He reached to make one of his own and refused Sonny's help.

"Have you talked to Robin?" He asked.

"She calls to check on you." He nodded.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She misses you but she is okay. She is staying at Brenda's." Sonny informed him.

"Good. I read her diary. I don't know how I learned to do that without it being upside down. I know Kevin says he taught me and she helped me. There is so much there. I was her first. Maybe that is why she loves me so much." Sonny looked at him.

"She loved you before then. Why can't you accept it?" He asked him.

"I don't know. I miss her." Sonny picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Tell her." He walked away.

As Stone held the phone he remembered calling her. He was bored and had been sick. She came over and fed him chicken soup. Like that it was gone. He pressed the talk button.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked.

"I am good. How about yourself?" He sighed.

"I was wondering what it feels like to kiss you." He said out of nowhere. "I was thinking about… I was thinking how I wish that I hadn't made you leave."

"I could come visit if you like. I heard that you took steps today." She smiled.

"Very limited. Two days ago I stood then today I took two steps. It was hard. My body feels… I ache." He admitted. "I would like to see you."

"On my way." She hung up.

Robin walked into Stone's room. He smiled. "Hey what is in the bag?" He asked.

"Something for your aches." She moved to the bed. She took off his shirt. "Sit up." He did. She moved behind him and rubbed his back down with lineament. It turned into a massage.

"That feels so good." He moaned. "I read your diary. You didn't say it was your first time. I feel like an ass." She smiled.

"You are the one and only. You were an ass so you should feel like one." He chuckled.

"Don't sugar coat it." She smiled.

"Never now lie back so I can get the front." She straddled him and rubbed down his arms, chest and abs. She wiped her hands off. He sat up then put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. He didn't see fireworks he saw their first kiss and then the second. He deepened the kiss as he ran his hand through her hair and inhaled her scent.

"You smell like vanilla pudding." She smiled.

"Very sexy." She rolled her eyes.

"Naw that is very sexy." He smiled then kissed her again. "You taste like orange dreamsicle." He kissed her again. His hands ran up her shirt as things got heated. He lost his partial erection then grew frustrated. He pulled his shirt on. She lay on his chest.

"It is okay." He sighed.

"It is not okay. Is this what you want? Someone who cannot please you?" She looked at him.

"I love you. The rest will come. You have made so much progress. Don't take it all back because of one setback." He moved her from him.

"School should be starting soon. I don't want you to…"

"I deferred a semester. I may transfer." He shook his head as another memory overcame him. He felt dizzy. Then he felt sick. Another memory came about her transferring to PCU. He looked at her.

"What is it?" He looked at her.

"I remember having this conversation. I am remembering some things. Not a lot. I don't remember loving you but I know that it hurts me to see you hurt. I have been in this dark place where sometimes I don't even want to wake up. I fight against everything and that hasn't been fair to you or Sonny." She caressed his face.

"It is a lot to deal with. It is okay. I am not going anywhere. I am here. Just let me love you. You have me. You can lean on me. I can hold you up. You don't have to fight me." He looked at her.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered.

"No luckier than I am." He pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry." He kissed the top of her head. He didn't push her away that night.

Chapter 10

Robin had gone out to get something for them to eat from Kelly's. Jenna visited Stone. He was lying on the couch watching TV.

"You should leave. Robin will be back soon." She looked at him.

"I thought that you enjoyed my company." She moved to straddle him.

"I enjoy hers more. Get up." He looked at her.

"Can you get it up Stone?" She lifted her shirt. "I am sure I can help you with that." He closed his eyes.

"I will not ask you again. What the fuck is wrong with you. You know that Robin and I were together before the accident. Why are you doing this." She smiled.

"You resist but I felt something." Robin walked in.

"So they had." Stone's eyes flew open. Before he could react Robin grabbed Jenna by the hair and pulled her off him.

"You are a pathetic bitch." She punched her. Jenna was quick to recover and followed up with a slap and a shove. Robin flew over the coffee table. Stone was trying to get to them but fell of the couch.

"I was helping him out. Since you can't deliver with the body of a 13 year old you have." She laughed. Robin stood. Stone called after her. She went to him and helped him into his chair.

"Robin I wasn't." She put her hand up.

"You think she is hot. You enjoy her company so much you encourage her. My mistake. I thought something shifted between us. Maybe you felt like her fake boobs would take you there." Her tears fell.

"No that is not what happened." Jenna stood there. "Get out." He shouted at her. He shouted again when she stood. He had a seizure, she freaked and she left. Robin called 911. She went with him to the hospital.

Later in his hospital room Robin and Sonny wait for Tony to give him the results of his tests. "Stone has contracted viral meningitis. It is very rare for this infection to occur two months after surgery but it is possible. We will treat him with IV antibiotics. It was caught early. He should be fine. He will need to stay here for at least a week." Tony explained. Robin let out the breath that she had been holding. Tony leaves the room.

"Robin I asked her to leave. I swear to you. I did not ask her to do that." She was sitting in the bed with him when she felt a gush and then pain. She hid the pain and tried to make it to the bathroom.

"Robin you are bleeding." He looked at her. Sonny closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I need to go to the bathroom." She walked out and then got help for herself.

Stone looked at Sonny. "Tell me what is going on?" Sonny looked at him.

"I think Robin should tell you." Sonny said. Stone closed his eyes.

"It was sudden Sonny. Jenna knocked her over the table. They were fighting because of me." Sonny looked at him.

"Maybe it was a bad cut that she didn't notice." He tried but Stone just looked at him sideways.

"I need to know what is going on. Can you find out for me? Don't worry about me help her please?" He rubbed his head.

"Okay just relax. Relax. I will find out what is going on." Stone ran his hand through his hair then nodded.

Sonny wasn't given any information on Robin. She didn't tell anyone what happened. He waited for her in the lobby. Hours later she returned with scrubs on. She looked sick and in pain. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Sweetheart I am so sorry." He hugged her. She started to cry. He let her get it out. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Don't tell him. I don't want him to blame himself. It is my fault for going after her." Sonny shook his head.

"It is not your fault." He assured her but she refused to believe it.

"He can't see me like this. I am going to head home. I will come back tomorrow." He nodded. She left.

Stone was waiting for Sonny. He looked at him. "What is going on? You were gone for a while." Stone asked.

"She is okay. She said that she had a checkup earlier which required something that she didn't want to talk about. She said it was a girl thing and that bleeding sometimes happens afterward." Sonny lied smoothly.

"She is okay?" Sonny nodded.

"She is tired so she went home. She will be back tomorrow." Stone looked at him.

"Thanks man." He closed his heavy eyes. She didn't come back that week. She couldn't. It was one of those times where she needed to be alone. She needed to grieve and she couldn't do that with him.

Chapter 11

Memories played in his mind in no particular order. They confused him but each day they had gotten stronger and so did his feelings. He hadn't seen Robin since the day at the hospital. He was being released and she still wasn't there. He didn't call her because he was racked with guilt. He had treated her poorly because he was projecting. Then a memory struck him.

_Robin had called to tell Stone that she needed to see him right away. He had dropped everything to come be with her. She was sitting in her room rocking when he walked in._

_"Babe is everything okay?" He rushed to her._

_"Depends on your outlook." She showed him the pregnancy test. He sat silently in shock for a moment. "please say something." She whispered._

_"I.. I am in a state of shock." Still he smiled. "We weren't expecting this and we had been so careful." She hopped off the bed._

_"I did not trap you." She huffed. He stood then hugged her._

_"I know. I am not saying I feel trapped just that we didn't expect this but it has happened. I am scared but I am here. I love you and I love the idea of you having my child." He kissed the top of her head._

_"So I will work at Luke's and L&B. I mean it will be hectic but I can so it. You have to finish school. So you can transfer to PCU. We can hire someone to keep the baby while you are at school. We gotta find a place." He rattled off._

_"Okay slow down. We have time. I am only four weeks. I followed-up with the doctor immediately." He turned her around and looked at her._

_"Marry me." He said but she shook her head. "What?"_

_"I don't want you to propose for this reason." He looked at her._

_"I had a five year plan Robin. In three more you would be out of school. Then in two entering your residency or completing grad school. We would get married then you would work for a year before we started trying for a baby." She looked at him adoringly._

_"You have thought about all of that?" She asked amazed._

_"Yes." He kissed her. "You showed me what a future is and I want you in it as my wife. Since things are already happening out of order why not?" She smiled._

_"Well when you put it like that." He laughed._

_"Hold up. I got to get a ring then do it properly. Do you think Mac will pay for the wedding?" She laughed._

_"Think my love." He smiled._

_"Then it has to be very small. Maybe at Kelly's or something. We are going to have a baby." He smiled. "Wait you don't think I am ruining your life or so…" She kissed him._

_"Never. We may not have been quite ready but this child was conceived in love." He smiled._

Stone's tears fell as the pieces all fell together. He ran his hands through his hair. Sonny looked at him.

"What is bothering you?" He knew but he couldn't be certain.

"She was pregnant. All this time she has been keeping it from me because I couldn't remember but I remember now. I have been remembering for days. This is all my fault." Sonny looked at him.

"It is not your fault. That is why she didn't tell you. She thinks it is her fault. She doesn't want you to blame yourself and I didn't let her blame herself. What happened is tragic but you both will survive this." Sonny tried to reassure him.

"Do you want to go see her when we leave?" He shook his head.

"I can't." He choked. Sonny didn't press the issue but he did call Robin to let her know they were coming home and that he remembers.

Stone and Sonny approached the apartment to find Robin waiting. She looked at him. He looked how she felt. Sonny opened the door and let him in. Robin followed. Stone put the brakes on his chair. He stood then leaned against the door. He reached for her. She walked into his arms. He hugged her close to him. She held on to him but he felt the distance.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Sorry is not even close to being enough." He cried.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone after her." He shook his head.

"She should have never been here. I fucked up." She looked at him.

"You didn't remember. It is not your fault." He leaned his head back.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you to. I'm sorry that I couldn't come to the hospital. I just couldn't see you and not say anything." She admitted.

That night they grieved together but it was a defining moment in their relationship.

Chapter 12

Stone 1999

Stone was done with the idea of love. He was on the move as an A/R executive at a major record company in New York. He still did some consulting for L&B. That was home but he wanted to get more experience. He moved near Brooklyn. He needed to get away from her memory. He convinced her to go to Paris months later she broke up with him via a letter. If he were honest he would admit things were never the same after they lost their child. They called her Angel and picked a spot where they could remember her. It was supposed to be cathartic. At least that was what Robin had said. He looked back at the woman in his bed. He must have been drunk to bring her to his flat.

"Excuse me. I have an early meeting. I don't want to be rude but you have to go." She sat up.

"Do you even know my name?" She asked. He didn't and he didn't pretend to.

"I was pretty wasted." He shrugged.

"It isn't Robin." He looked at her.

"What did you say?" She smiled at him.

"You called me Robin." He frowned. She looked nothing like Robin with her red hair and thick frame. She was certainly voluptuous. "So who is Robin?" She asked. He handed her the clothes she had worn.

"A friend." That was true. The first year was tough. They wrote to each other but she didn't come home in the summer or for breaks. There was always an excuse. Eventually they started talking on the phone and reformed a stronger bond as friends. They were friends first so he didn't question it. His phone rang.

"What?" He answered.

"How rude." He smiled.

"I am not in the best mood. What is up?" She smiled.

"I read about you in Vibe. How cool is that." He laughed.

"You reading Vibe is pretty funny." She rolled her eyes and laid back on her led.

"Why is it funny? I like hip hop and R&B you know that." He smiled it was true. He gestured for the girl to leave and she dressed.

"Goodbye." She sang and he waved. She slammed the door.

"So you brought Wednesday to your flat? Must be the start of something real." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember her name so I doubt it." She shook her head.

"Stone if you keep sleeping around your dick is going to fall off." She warned.

"Robin my dick is always protected. I am not like you. I don't need a relationship to have sex with anyone." He defended. He did not want a lecture.

"Well condoms cannot protect your dick from Herpes. And I have been abstinent for…" He coughed.

"I thought you were shagging the artist." He said.

"No we have not shagged thank you very much. Sebastian is kind and he gets my desire to wait." She explained.

"Sebastian is having sex with other chics while waiting. Don't be fooled." He heard her sigh.

"You didn't. You waited." That was true.

"Yeah well I had an AIDS scare. I also didn't have as much as experience as you thought as a teenager. So it is different. We were different. Look maybe he is just super patient. My bad." She sighed.

"He is uber patient. Anyway congrats on the article. I am so happy for you." She smiled.

"Thanks. Thanks for calling but I need to get in the shower." He said.

"Stone be careful okay? Do you know that some women steal sperm from condoms to trap men?" He sighed.

"Robin I don't need a lecture. Gotta go love you bye." He hung up. The love you part was just part of their friendship. It didn't mean anything more than that. They would say it only some times.

Friday

Stone got out of bed. He pulled on his clothes then snuck out the door. He went to the hotel desk.

"There is someone left in the room. I am checking out though. Put breakfast on my bill but she has to be gone at checkout time. Only breakfast nothing else. No extending the stay." Stone explained.

"Yes Mr. Cates." The woman smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled then walked away.

Monday

Stone got out of bed. He pulled on his clothes then snuck out the door. He went to the hotel desk.

"There is someone left in the room. I am checking out though. Put breakfast on my bill but she has to be gone at checkout time. Only breakfast nothing else. No extending the stay." Stone explained.

"Yes Mr. Cates." The woman smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled then walked away.

That was pretty much his life. That and work. Some weekends he would head to Port Charles to see friends and try to talk sense into Sonny who had gotten deeper into mob life and further away from L&B.

Paris France 1999

It was Robin's 21st birthday. When she was accepted into the Sorbonne she and Stone had argued about her going but she decided to go. She had gone for a visit one summer and found him holding Jenna. She couldn't forgive him for that. So she wrote him a letter ending things. It was better to do it then let the basis for their entire relationship be ruined.

Her friends were throwing her a party at a small pub. She was sitting on Sebastian's lap laughing when Stone walked in. They hadn't had a face to face since he dropped her off at the airport.

"Look it is a ghost." She pointed then stood.

"Ha ha look who is talking." The embraced. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Bast this is Stone, my other BFF. Stone this is Bast, Julian, Mark, Raquel, Marion, and Michele." She smiled. Then pulled up a chair.

"Happy 21st kid." He said as he sat.

"Thanks man." Bast looked at him.

"I have heard a lot about you mate." He smiled.

"Same." Stone said. "So you are staying in Paris. Mac told me that you have early acceptance into the medical program." Stone smiled.

"No big deal." She shrugged.

"Well congrats anyway." He noticed that she seemed different but it was a superficial difference from the way she toned down her way of speaking to the relaxed clothes she was wearing. She matched her boyfriend.

"So Bast has a gallery showing and you are all invited." Robin beamed.

"Yeah, I finally decided to give into the masses and show my brilliance on canvas in display for more to enjoy." He said.

"Yeah I am sure you will have loads of offers and the world will know your name. What is it that you paint again?" Rachael asked.

"I paint in abstract. I sculpt from red clay." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You mean like the ass sculpture you gave Robin? Where is the art in that?" Robin looked at her friend.

"Real art needs no explanation." He said.

"Mm-Kay." She responded.

"His art is more like expressionism." He looked at her with a curious look.

"It is abstract and subjective." He smiled.

"So you aren't going to go into dialogue about 15th century art?" Stone questioned.

"No for her to do that some would have to understand what that is." Stone liked Rachel. She was the entertainment for the evening.

Part Two

Robin agreed to meet Stone the following day for lunch. They walked the streets of Paris. "So what was that last night? Should I start calling you flower?"

She looked at him. "What is this garbage you are talking about?"

"Sebastian's art speaks to me. He is really into the natural process. The natural way of capturing beauty on canvas and in sculpture. He uses earth-friendly paints and red clay. He is just at one with the universe. He is so deep man." He mocked her mellow vibe.

"What? I am supporting my man." He shook his head.

"What? You would have said eco-friendly and you would have given everyone a lesson on cubism and explained the work of the artist he mostly reminds you of." She rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone is interested in art history." She defended.

"Isn't it disturbing that an artist isn't? I am just saying don't dumb yourself down for some guy. That isn't you." She looked at him.

"I'm not. Besides not everyone can be as deep or as smart as you are." He rolled his eyes.

"Nice play but I am serious. I am really proud of you." She smiled. "So tell me about it." They sat down at a table in the café.

"Well it is another full scholarship but I get to participate in the research aspect so I get a stipend to aide in my living expenses. I decided to study neurology but not from the surgical aspect. I mean I will know it but I want to specialize in pathology. So I am doing both." She smiled and she was back.

"So Rachel. I like her. She seems pretty cool." She shook her head.

"No, no, you cannot go after one of my friends. She thinks you're cute." He smiled. "Stone seriously it is not cool. I like her and you will ruin our friendship."

"How so?" He asked looking at her.

"Because you will sneak out of her bed in the middle of the night and never call her." He sat back.

"How is it that you know so much about my sex life?" He asked seriously.

"It is not hard to figure out." She grew uncomfortable and a bit jealous.

"I would never go after one of your friends." He noticed the relief wash over her. "We have too much history for that. I was going to say she doesn't seem to like your boyfriend." She sighed.

"They snipe at each other a lot. I don't know." She shrugged.

"I am glad you are here. It has been a long time." She smiled.

"It has. You live across the world. So it is not easy to get to you. You never come home." She looked at him.

"I did but you were busy with Jenna." He looked at her. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"I was never busy with Jenna. I don't talk to her." He looked at her.

"You were holding her. I saw you." He sat their thinking. Racking his brain in fact then he remembered.

"At the club?" She nodded. "Jenna came to cancel her show. I talked to her because I was trying to convince her not to. She broke down. She had been attacked. I didn't know what to do. So yeah I hugged her. Why didn't you say anything?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know. Look let's change the subject. I have just been busy here so I don't get back. What am I going to do be your wing man as you prey on unsuspecting women?" He chuckled in that Stone way.

"I don't need a wingman Flower." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on I will take you to the loft. You can experience the masterpiece for yourself." She took his hand.

It wasn't a masterpiece. It was Sebastian getting it on with Michele in the middle of the loft. "This is one of those times I wish I wasn't right." Stone said.

"Robin it is not what you think. It was just an artistic experiment." Sebastian said as he wrapped in a sheet leaving Michelle naked. Stone raised an eyebrow as he peeped at the naked woman lying there. Robin shoved him.

"Hello cheated on friend over here." She raised her hand.

"Sorry she has nice cans. I was trying to figure out if they are real." Robin shook her head.

"They are fake." She turned on Sebastian. "You want me to believe that this is an artistic experiment? Have I dumbed down so much that you really think it will work?" She turned to Stone. "Don't answer that."

"You must be seriously lacking in both brain cells and intelligence if you think I would buy that. Michele you are a slimy bitch and Bast you can go to hell and lose my number on the way." She grabbed Stone.

"You aren't innocent my little Flower. Not many men would stay when their flower calls them by another man's name." Robin laughed.

"You also suffer from delusions." Stone looked around.

"Your art sucks." They left.

"Flower have you wilted." Stone teased. She looked at him. "I'm sorry. Seriously are you okay?" She sighed.

"I wasn't in love with him or anything. I feel stupid but that is it. I am not crushed. I am disappointed because I wanted to have sex." She shrugged. He swallowed thickly.

"Maybe you have the right idea. Maybe I should just have a one night stand." She smiled.

"Maybe you should just take your time and do what is right for you. You know you are making me feel bad." He admitted.

"How?" She looked at him.

"I just can't picture someone leaving you the way I leave others." He admitted.

"If you feel bad then maybe you should settle down." She looked at him.

"I am still young yet kid. So don't get started on me settling down." She shrugged.

"You will change your mind when you find the one." She commented.

"Seriously are you okay? You are handling this a little too well." She took his hand.

"I was literally holding out for sex. I wanted it to work but I was getting bored. I am fine. He wasn't the one." Truth be told they had each found the one but it didn't work.

"I suppose we are different. I mean we had something back in the day and it is hard to live up to." She admitted.

"So I am here for another day why don't you give me a tour of all of the Paris hangs." He changed the subject.

"Are you sure you are ready for that? It is not as cool as your hangs." He laughed.

"I asked. I am ready to play it close to the vest if you are the one showing me." She smiled.

"Okay. Get ready because we are going to explore the culture of Paris and Europe. First stop the Eiffel tower." She grinned. "Wait that is better at night."

Later atop the Eiffel tower Stone looked out at the lights. "The city of love. It is really beautiful here."

"Actually it is the city of lights with good reason." He wanted to hug her but he fell back.

"Yeah it is a nice view from here but it is making me dizzy. Can we go now?" He smiled.

"Yeah so we are going to go hang at the more popular pub." She took his hand.

Robin woke up in Stone's arms. He smiled at her. "Morning sunshine." She looked at him.

"Why am I naked?" She asked.

"I don't know." He peeked under the covers. "But I must say you have filled out nicely." She elbowed him.

"I am sure we just passed out." He said.

"No, no, no we did not. I can feel you." She crossed her legs.

"I'm sorry." He said because she was freaking out.

"We probably didn't use protection. Have you been tested?" He nodded.

"Every six months Robin. Calm down." She sighed. "I have always wanted to say we'll always have Paris." He smirked and she laughed.

"Ugh. I cannot stand you." He smiled.

"Want to know what I think?" She looked at him. "I think since we have already crossed the line once last night we should cross it again just to try to recreate the memory." He winked.

"You are just saying that because you have the morning rush." He smiled.

"Morning rush? You mean rock hard? Yeah that too." She shook her head.

"Maybe there is a reason we can't remember." He chuckled.

"We were shit faced?" He pulled her to him. He kissed her she moved.

"You have to leave soon. I don't want that to be the memory." He sighed then rolled on his back.

"I get it." He kissed her cheek then hopped out of the bed naked and erect. She stared. He went to take a cold shower.

She was wearing his shirt and eating croissants when he emerged wearing his pants and shirtless. She made him a cup of coffee. "You aren't going to use this as a reason to hide from me are you?" He looked at her.

"No. Of course not. We are adults. We can handle this." He smiled.

"Good because I couldn't handle that." She looked at him.

"Me either. I will walk you out." She started to take off his shirt.

"Keep it. Looks good on you." She smiled.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" He shook his head.

"I need to stop by the hotel anyway." She walked him to the door. He pulled her to him. Then he kissed her. "Because I want this to be the memory. Later Robin."

"Later." She shoved him out. She leaned against the door and touched her lips. That man still got to here. She couldn't even remember why they weren't together.

Stone leaned against the door. He started to knock again but he declined. She had mentioned him finding the one. She was the one. He didn't know how they got there but he couldn't complain. It wasn't a bad place.

a/n: I changed his past obviously. He didn't sleep around much in the past and used protection. Sonny found him when he was 13. So their brother bond is solid and always will be. I have trouble with ensembles so this is heavy R&S through the years.


End file.
